After Party
by William Hecter
Summary: "Derek c'est Scott, Stiles est trop saoul pour te répondre, il vient de tomber par terre. C'est okay pour venir te ramener mais faudra supporter l'énergumène derrière." Pauvre Derek ... [H/H] FINI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** After Party (premier paragraphe écrit toute seule lors de la fête des trente ans de ma cousine ! super ! ^^)

 **Auteur:** armonia Granger

 **Rating:** M pour le langage

 **Résumé:** "Derek c'est Scott, Stiles est trop saoul pour te répondre, il vient de tomber par terre. C'est okay pour venir te ramener mais faudra supporter l'énergumène derrière."Pauvre Derek ... -Merci lydiamartin33430 :)

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement rien est à moi sauf le scénario ^^ sinon si la série m'appartenait j'penses qu'il y aurait un threesome Derek/Stiles/Peter :p

 **Bêta:** merci à lydiamartin33430 :)

* * *

Il était seul, assis par terre, ses jambes dans le vide placées entre les barreaux du balcon et il entendait la musique qui provenait de la maison, il soupira. Derek se sentait à l'écart. Il n'aimait pas danser, montrer son corps sur une piste de danse, se trémousser contre d'autres gens, ce n'était plus son monde.

Jeune, il se se serait sentit à sa place parmi tout les autres mais à présent il se jugeait trop vieux et ce fut la main baladeuse d'une de ses filles trop alcoolisée qui le décida vraiment à quitter la fête. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Peut-être parce-que c'était _Lui_ qui le lui avait demandé. Et justement _Lui_ était doublement fautif de sa présence sur le balcon.

Premièrement _IL_ l'avait invité -supplié- de venir à la fête étudiante qu'un de ses amis organisait. Et deuxièmement Derek L'avait aperçu tripoter une jeune femme dans un couloir alors qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. Jaloux comme il était, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait frappé dans le mur d'une chambre prise au hasard pour calmer sa colère. Et c'était une fois calmé qu'il s'était retrouvé ici. Le poing en sang, la douleur l'aidait à garder le contrôle de son corps et de ne pas céder à ses pulsions primitives, c'était une méthode très poussée, mais au moins elle marchait et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

La douleur le tiraillait, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait à cause de la musique qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, ses sens sur-développés amplifiant le son. Il devait rentrer avant de devenir fou. Se levant, il épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte, il rentra dans le salon en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en repoussant à coups de coudes les gens voulant se frotter à lui. Son poing commençait à cicatriser mais la douleur continuait d'accroître, dans son coeur cette fois. La musique agressait ses oreilles, il grimaçait, sa tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir. Quand il réussit enfin à sortir du salon et qu'il arriva dans le couloir presque vide, Derek courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'odeur de l'alcool l'empestait. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant de l'air frais effleurer son visage. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et un sourire, le vrai premier de la soirée, s'installa sur cette même bouche. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Sa voiture était restée chez lui et il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour rentrer au loft à pied. Derek s'asseya sur le trottoir, son dos reposant contre un muret. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba sur son torse. Son téléphone vibra le réveillant, et il le sortit de sa poche.

 _De Stiles Stilinski : HEYYYYY SOURWOLF !T'es ou ? pa'que t'veux bah je te cherche ! jsp ou t'es ! 'ai vérifié dans les toilettes mais t'ai pas vu. D'coup après j'ai vérifié dans l'armoire mais t'étais pas non plus...ATT SCOTTTTYYYY Y M'APPELLE !_

 _De Stiles Stilinski : IL DIT QU'ON RENTRE A LA MAISON ET QUUUUEEEE CHUI TROP BOURRÉ ! MAIS CHUI PAS PÉTÉ MOI ! XD_

Derek soupira et lui répondis.

 _De Derek : Demande à Scott s' il peut me ramener au loft, je suis sur le trottoir._

 _De Stiles Stilinski : QUOI ?! TU FAIS LE TROTTOIR ?!_

 _Derek: Demandes à Scott s'il peut me ramener._

 _De Stiles Stilinski : Derek c'est Scott, Stiles est trop saoul pour te répondre, il vient de tomber par terre. C'est okay pour venir te ramener mais faudra supporter l'énergumène derrière._

 _De Derek :J'ai l'habitude._

Son poing avait cicatrisé mais sa migraine persistait et la musique qu'il entendait toujours n'arrangeait pas les choses. Un bruit de moteur retentit et une jeep bleu sortit d'une allée pour se garer devant lui. Il se leva et ouvrit la portière. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les yeux rouges de Scott, lui aussi devait avoir mal à la tête. La première chose qu'il entendit fut des paroles de chansons criées par l'humain sur la banquette arrière. Et la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de soupirer.

\- Cette fête était une mauvaise idée.

L'ancien alpha hocha la tête de haut en bas. Une très mauvaise idée.

\- Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ? Ça ne dérangera sûrement pas maman, proposa Scott.

Derek hocha la tête une seconde fois et le remercia à demi mots puis s'asseoit et mit sa ceinture. Stiles criait derrière mais maintenant il citait des phrases sortant de...Star Wars.

Une fois arrivé chez Scott, Derek se dépêcha de sortir de la jeep en faisant le moins de bruit possible, vu que l'hyperactif venait juste de s'endormir.

-Laisses le dormir là sinon il va se réveiller et il va être chiant, chuchota le plus vieux.

Scott lui fit un petit sourire mais ouvrit néanmoins la porte arrière et le réveilla doucement.

\- M'maaaan ? C'tooii ?

-Non stiles, c'est moi, Scott, lèves toi on va dormir.

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, ses membres toujours ankylosés et sortant de la voiture, il se dirigea en trottinant vers un Derek désespéré. Stiles se saisit de son bras musclé et tapota son torse avec un de ses doigts.

-Zeu t'aimes bien toi...même bien beaucoup...beaucoup...beaucoup... t'aimes bien...

Il sourit doucement et Derek sentit son coeur s'emballer et son ventre se serrer. Scott le remarqua et détourna les yeux en rougissant. Il avait beau savoir les sentiments de Derek à l'encontre de son presque frère, il était toujours gêné quand il entendait le cœur du loup -garou battre de cette façon. L'Alpha avait, depuis qu'il savait, toujours eu envie de révéler les sentiments de l'aîné à son meilleur ami mais il savait que s'il osait faire ça, Derek le tuerait. Au sens littéral du terme.

Scott se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte de chez lui, laissant Derek profiter du contact que Stiles lui offrait. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les trois rentrés à l'intérieur et que le plus âgé tenait Stiles dans ses bras vu que celui-ci s'était endormi une nouvelle fois, Scott prit la parole en rougissant.

\- Dors avec lui, je te réveillerais demain quand il dormira toujours.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Derek. Il avait beau avoir toujours légèrement mal à la tête, il se sentait mieux.

\- Merci.

L'alpha hocha la tête et le conduit dans la chambre d'ami. Derek déposa le jeune homme sur le lit et attendit que Scott sorte de la chambre. Ce qu'il fit avec un "Bonne nuit" embarrassé. Le loup-garou retira le pull rouge du dormeur doucement et le passa par dessus ses bras et sa tête. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur les suçons qui commençaient à sa mâchoire pour finir à son épaule, sûrement fait par la petite garce qui avait osé le toucher... Il soupira et posa un doigt tremblant sur la ligne de poils qui commençait du nombril du plus jeune pour continuer jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Derek voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas...peut-être... il ne faisait rien de mal après tout ? Il enlèverait seulement le pantalon de son vis à vis pour qu'il puisse dormir. Juste dormir.

Il le déboutonna en tremblant et le descendit sur ses jambes. Derek se refusait à regarder. S'il faisait ça, il se sentirait coupable. Une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé, ne laissant que son boxer à l'adolescent, il osa enfin relever les yeux pour au départ seulement regarder son visage. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que Stiles était réveillé.

\- Derek...

Le dénommé arrêta tout geste et ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

\- Stiles...

Voix calme, posée, ne trahissant aucunes émotions.

-...veux...dor..dormir ...

Murmura le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait les bras tendus vers lui et le loup craqua devant cette vision des plus mignonnes _(1)_. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Stiles crocheta ses jambes à celles du loup. Ce dernier rapprocha leurs corps, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Les mains de Stiles se perdirent dans les cheveux corbeaux de Derek. Le plus jeune sentait l'alcool et la Morue de tout à l'heure mais l'odeur de son gel douche collait toujours à sa peau. Un soupir de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il entendait le cœur de Stiles battre à l'unisson du sien à un rythme des plus soutenu. S'asseyant sur le lit, il garda le plus jeune contre lui.

Une bouche se posa doucement , presque timidement sur son épaule, le loup-garou frissonna et ferma ses yeux.

-Stiles...arrêtes s'il te plaît.

Ne prêtant pas attention au paroles du loup, le jeune remonta sa bouche, embrassant son cou, sa gorge remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. La barbe de trois jours frottait contre son nez et ses joues imberbes.

Derek était aux anges mais il avait beau être ailleurs il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Stiles était soul et beaucoup trop jeune. Si il gouttait à ce fruit défendu il ne pourrait plus revernir en arrière et il avait terriblement peur de ça.

A contre cœur il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et le décolla de lui.

-non stiles... Arrête.

-Derek...

Bordel ! Ce gosse allait le rendre fou !

Il le décolla encore plus et le fit s'allonger sur le lit, stiles le regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais le loup-garou ne flancha pas, recouvrant son corps frêle de la couverture il fixa son amour entrain de s'endormir. Soupirant, il décida de s'allonger au sol.

* * *

 **Hum...voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ moi j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire :)**

 **Donc voilà j'aimerais avoir votre avis, suite ? pas suite ? Un lemon ?**

 **Bref je vous fais de gros bisous !**

 **AG**


	2. chapter 2

**Titre** : After Party

 **Auteur:** armonia Granger

 **Rating** : M pour le langage

 **Résumé** : "Derek c'est Scott, Stiles est trop saoul pour te répondre, il vient de tomber par terre. C'est okay pour venir te ramener mais faudra supporter l'énergumène derrière."Pauvre Derek ...

 **Bêta** : merci à lydiamartin33430 :)

Merci à tous pour vos retours, voici la suite après les réponses aux reviews

 **Gues** t: merci pour ta review

 **Mathouu** : Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite

 **Juju** : Et bien merci beaucoup

 _ **Chapitre 2 (fin)**_

 _De stiles Stilinski: Hey Derek, Scott m'a raconté, j'crois que j'étais bien bourré. Ce matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que j'avais des suçons, j'ai eu un petit élan d'espoir mais c'est vite redescendu quand mon frère m'a expliqué. On a besoin de s'expliquer Derek. S'il te plaît réponds moi._

Derek soupira et reposa son portable sur la table devant lui. Il était dans la merde, Stiles voulait sûrement parler avec lui pour lui dire en face qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Le gosse était intelligent il avait du comprendre les sentiments du plus âgé. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sa putain de migraine revenait.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers l'un des murs de son loft et frappa dedans en mettant le plus de force possible. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il secoua sa main comme pour faire passer la douleur.

-Habitude de merde putain !

Le loup-garou se dirigea en se mordant la lèvre à la salle de bain, il lava sa main blessé méticuleusement avec de l'eau froide. Son téléphone vibra. Sûrement un autre message de Stiles, il ne manquait plus que ça, il se sentait déjà assez mal non ? Pourquoi vouloir en rajouter ? Derek mit des bandes sur sa main et retourna dans le salon pour voir le message.

 _De Scott Mccall: Derek, faut que tu le voyes, je te jure il est pas bien. Je m'inquiète, tu te rends compte qu'il ne parle même plus ? S'il te plaît._

Son coeur s'emballa et il tapa son front avec sa main valide, il faisait du mal à Stiles... mon dieu mais quel monstre était-il ?

 _De Derek à Stiles Stilinski: 18h. Loft._

Il avait deux heures pour se préparer. Ça passait ou ça cassait... Putain jamais il ne serait heureux, celui qu'il aimait le rejetterait comme tout le monde, Derek n'avait jamais était le genre de personne à se faire facilement aimer. Quand il était jeune oui mais ça avait changé, il s'était endurci depuis que sa famille était morte. Endurci physiquement, certes, il montrait l'image d'un homme sûr de lui et inaccessible mais il avait toujours eu besoin d'aide, il devait parler voir même pleurer. Mais autant de détresse faisait fuir les gens.

 _De stiles Stilinski: merci_.

Merci. Merci. Son coeur saignait, il en avait marre de cette addiction, oui il était addict au jeune homme. Le détester ? Il aurait tellement préféré... La vie aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Kate et la famille Argent. Il ne se souvenait même plus combien de fois il les avait maudit, une bonne centaine de fois sûrement.

Des bruits des pas, quelqu'un arrivait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Peter faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour mon cher neveu, oui je vais très bien merci de demander. Ce que je faisais? Et bien comme ça à l'air de t'intéresser je vais-

-Je ne vais pas répéter ma question.

Son oncle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?

-Peter.

-Je venais juste dire bonjour à mon neveu préféré.

-Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'aîné ricana et se rapprocha de Derek.

-À cause de toi, j'ai dû faire le psy pendant deux heures pour Scott alors qu'il m'avait promis tu sais quoi.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si Scott en a marre de coucher avec toi.

-Non. Il en marre que Stiles lui parle de toi, marre d'être entre vous deux.

Grognant, il fit sourire Peter. Entre eux deux ? Si seulement il y avait quelque chose.

-Toute façon tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air avec Scott dès ce soir. Stiles arrive à 18h pour que l'on s'explique comme il dit.

-Et bien enfin ! Depuis le temps que tout le monde attend que vous ayez cette discussion !

-Ouais super, tout le monde attend que je me prenne un stop.

-Un stop ? T'es sérieux Derek ?! Toi et Stiles? Mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Cette fois, son oncle fut pris d'un fou rire et il dût se retenir au bord de la table. Derek était confus, lui et Stiles ? Et s'il y avait une chance... Non, il valait mieux ne pas se faire de films, et si de toute façon Stiles lui avouait lui aussi ses sentiments, leur relation serait complément foireuse comme toutes les autres que le loup-garou avait eu. Il prit son oncle par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Ce dernier s'arracha de la prise de son neveu en montrant les dents, qui disparurent quelques secondes après, tout comme ses yeux qui étaient devenus bleus électrique.

-Il vaut mieux que tu partes Peter.

-Je pense que oui.

Peter regarda le plus jeune quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et repartit vers la grande porte. Une fois qu'il fut sortit et que Derek entendit les pneus de sa voiture crisser sur les graviers, il se permit de s'asseoir et de se détendre comme il pouvait. Il devait vider sa tête, ne plus penser à rien.

Malheureusement, les deux heures passèrent rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Derek qui n'avait même pas vu les minutes défiler. Des petits coups à la porte retentirent, réveillant Derek de son état semi-conscient. Il n'avait même pas entendu les bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur enivrante de Stiles emplit tout le loft, faisant légèrement gémir le loup-garou.

-Derek...?

Le dénommé se redressa et se leva. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit intimidé et face à un pré-adulte qui plus est l'odeur de Stiles était confuse. un mélange d'appréhension et de crainte. Il devait avoir peur que Derek réagisse mal.

-Stiles.

Le plus jeune déglutit et s'avança prudemment, il était tout rouge.

-Tu voulais parler, eh bien vas-y Stiles. Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien en fait, je t'ai écris une lettre du coup bah...je peux attendre dehors-

\- Sur le canapé.

\- Le canapé, oui c'est ce que j'allais dire... Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le jeune homme lui tendit une lettre qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Le loup-garou s'en saisit alors que son vis à vis allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard du plus vieux.

Il la déplia et commença à lire.

 _Cher Sourwolf (grumpy cat, ou Derek Hale, comme tu veux)_

 _"Cette lettre pour te dire quelque chose, enfin tu l'auras sûrement deviné... Derek je t'aime putain ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, tellement longtemps que je sais même plus quand ils ont commencé. Tout chez toi m'attire. Ton physique comme ta personnalité, ta voix qui me donne des frissons, et tes mains que j'ai envie de toucher tout le temps (me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas). Scott m'a raconté la soirée d'hier et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes ce matin..."_

Le loup-garou cessa de lire la lettre et releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque de Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas d'être l'objet de "caresse" de la part de l'humain, la panique suintant autour de lui.

-Stiles ? Le garçon sursauta et se retourna précipitamment.

-Oui ? Sa voix était légèrement tremblante.

-Tu veux rester ce soir ?

Un sourire illumina son visage et il hocha la tête. Il aurait dit oui même s'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il voulait rester, espérer qu'il pourrait se plonger dans les yeux de Derek , toucher sa peau et embrasser ses lèvres pleines.

Oh oui il voulait rester.

 _ **Fin**_

[Reposté le 2 décembre 2018]


End file.
